An outboard motor wherein a plurality of electrical or electronic components with relays is accommodated in a single relay box is known from, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-223111 (JP 10-223111 A).
In the outboard motor disclosed in JP 10-223111 A, the relay box is secured to an under case via a vibration-resist rubber member. The under case is mounted to a mount case through an anti-vibration rubber member.
Each of the plural electronic components is enclosed in a respective resinous case. The resinous cases enclosing the electronic components are accommodated in the single relay box. As a result, the resinous cases require a respective support member. That is, for supporting the plural electronic components, plural support structures are required.
In recent years, many of under covers of engine covers are made of a resin material. In this instance, the electronic components are assumed to be mounted to an engine that serves as a source of vibrations. Thus, it is necessary to arrange for vibrations of the engine from being transmitted directly to the electronic components.
Consequently, there are a demand for an arrangement that protects electronic components, which are mounted to an engine or an engine support member, from vibrations, and a demand for an arrangement that achieves simplifies mounting of plural electronic components.